galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldgoyle
Goldgoyle appeared in the 1997 TV series finale called Power Rangers Turbo. Goldgoyle is Divatox's last and most powerful monster and the primary antagonist of the first part of the two-part season finale episode of Power Rangers Turbo "Chase into Space". He was hired from an outside source as a final attempt to defeat the Power Rangers. He succeeded in his mission, which was to destroy the Turbo Megazord and Rescue Megazord. During his entire time on the show, he was a giant monster, and was nicknamed "The Most Destructive Monster in the Whole Universe". He lived up to his name, based on his destructive Lighting Breath, which he would use to destroy the Zords. Goldgoyle was first seen on a moon, where Divatox was highly impress with this monster and sent him down as the final attempt to defeat the Turbo Power Rangers once and for all. He appear in front of them in a red and black robe before transforming into his true form, after he introduced himself to the Rangers and mocked them. The Rangers summoned the Rescue Megazord to battle this super monster. Initially, the Rescue Megazord was able to dodge Goldgoyle's attacks but when Goldgoyle ruined their weapons, they called on the Artillery Cannons, which had no effect whatsoever on Goldgoyle. He then tossed some energy of his own at the Rescue Megazord. TJ tried in desperation to self-destruct the Rescue Megazord, which slowly walked over and held onto Goldgoyle, who was surprised at what was going on for a second, then after the explosion, he remained intact and taunted them. The only option left was the Turbo Megazord, which despite being weaker overall, could get in closer. The Turbo Megazord used a special variation of the spinoff, dodging Goldgoyle's mouth blasts, shooting itself through the monster, a finisher much more powerful than the original and even more potent than the Artillery Cannons. It did not finish off Goldgoyle, but it did a great amount of damage that the monster didn't let on to. He used what was left of the spinout energy and infused some of his own to create the biggest blast he could to hit the Turbo Megazord, which went down in three hits but wasn't destroyed. All that was left to do was fire the Turbo RAM at his mouth. The RAM normally would have been eaten with little to no effect on the monster's insides, but the Turbo Megazord drill spinout through his midsection weakened him enough inside that he was destroyed when the Turbo Rangers launched their Turbo RAM Cannon, in self-destruct mode, into Goldgoyle's mouth, causing both of them to explode, and thus, Goldgoyle is destroyed for good. Goldgoyle was an arrogent and ruthless monster that likes to mock his victims of how strong he is. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''True to his history, Goldgoyle is one of the strongest monsters in Turbo, powerful enough to beat both the Turbo and Rescue Megazord. * '''Durability: Goldgoyle has incredible thick skin, he took powerful hits and blows from the Rescue Megazord's blasters, getting self-destructed at point-blank range by the Rescue Megazord it self and getting drilled through in the midsection by the Turbo Megazords powered up spinoff finisher, and he still did not get a scratch on him. * Flight: Goldgoyle can fly at high speeds thanks to the jet thrusters under his boots, they were only used once to fly down to earth. * Lighting Breath: Goldgoyle can fire powerful red lighting beams from his mouth. * Energy Absorb: Goldgoyle can absorb his enemy's attacks with his hands. ** Energy Reflect: Afterwords he can fire a large orange energy beam back at the enemy. * Focus Blast: Goldgoyle's strongest attack, he can charge up orange energy from around the area and will fire orange energy balls, they are very strong, powerful enough to bring down the Turbo Megazord in just three hits. Arsenals * Tentacles: Goldgoyle can launch red tentacles from his shoulders to wrap his targets. ** Lighting Effect: Goldgoyle can also electrocute his tentacles with red lighting as well. See Also * Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Flying Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Tom Wyner Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Kaiju Category:Characters Portrayed by Kenji Nomura